powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:LDEJRuff
Previous Messages: July 2008-June 2010 If you want to leave me a message, either press the "Leave message" tab at the top or talk:LDEJRuff|action=edit&section=new}} click here. Dont forget to sign with four Tildes - ~~''LDEJRuff~~ you are cute bubbles has bonkness in her cuteness *hello my name bonker333 bonkering * you have bonkerness bubbles '''bubbles' ' Please help me. Hi can we posted comments here i don't know about this because i am new here. Bonker333 Can you please block him he's been moving my user page and talk page to "Lucy56" because he hated my user name, and he's been adding unwanted pics to my user page! Please block him!! 'Blossom♥Dexter 'Probably the most amazing couple the world will never know...... 22:51, August 14, 2010 (UTC) theres a cyberbully on here. get rid of him now BubblesxBoomer4ever 00:18, August 28, 2010 (UTC)BubblesxBoomer4everBubblesxBoomer4ever 00:18, August 28, 2010 (UTC) GET RID OF HIM NOW. BubblesxBoomer4ever 00:24, August 28, 2010 (UTC)BubblesxBoomer4everBubblesxBoomer4ever 00:24, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Oh, thank you! I believe you haven't met me; my name is Daisy, and for the last couple of months, I've been trying to get rid of vandals on here. 'Daisy56 'Wow Wow Yeah, Sunshine Power 16:39, August 28, 2010 (UTC) you used to be so active what happened? BubblesxBoomer4ever 16:43, August 28, 2010 (UTC)BubblesxBoomer4everBubblesxBoomer4ever 16:43, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Please Help The Powerpuff Girls: Action Time Wiki Please help with The Powerpuff Girls: Action Time Wiki. Just click on here http://blossom.wikia.com/wiki/The_Powerpuff_Girls:_Action_Time_Wiki. ENJOY!!! Please Help The Powerpuff Girls: Action Time Wiki Please help with The Powerpuff Girls: Action Time Wiki. Just click on here http://blossom.wikia.com/wiki/The_Powerpuff_Girls:_Action_Time_Wiki. ENJOY!!! Prototype Powerpuff Girls Hi! I was wondering, do you know wher I could find a link for the special anniversery comic book, the one that has Bissy, Baisley and Broom in it? I'd like to read it online, so can you help me? RabidIzzyFan I heart marshmallow sauce! 20:14, September 4, 2010 (UTC) About LDEJ Ruff Hello LDEJ Ruff , i like you and your cute Seamless townsville Image for wikia background? I made a seamless townsville for an art contribution on deviantart, and I read on your page, you're looking for a townsville to add on the background!! Would you like to use the one I made and used here? And, I can unblur it and change colors; or the original colors; I have the raw files I used to create it. ~Moshata~ 19:23, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Unusual Villains I have a question: What If Bubbles faced Sandman? Who would win? Los Dos Eduardos site Where's your website, and where's the Los Dos Eduardos fic? I'm planning on adding Los Dos Eduardos to my fanfic series Powerpuff Z.Morty340 21:52, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Hello i'm Mr.Reviewer Hey it's me i'm gonna be on this wiki for a little while seeing all the articles and stuff. Mr.Reviewer 20:37, June 8, 2011 (UTC)Mr.R Hello there. I am a new editor. Want me to help with templates, and stuff? From, -Alex- The Powerpuff Girls are awesome. In fact, its my favorite show. 17:03, June 20, 2011 (UTC) PPGD SHIT What the @#$% is all this PPGD S**T. [[User:The Powerpuff Girls|'Jason@]] [[User:The Powerpuff Girls|'.wikia.com']] 05:16, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Hi love your pages (,,O.<) Hello If you need help let me know. I'll be keeping an eye on this wiki..(Hangingmanpeter0 10:09, October 5, 2011 (UTC)) planning on making your own wii? 02:03, October 18, 2011 (UTC)john adams . Wikia being vandalized- Again. Hello LDEJRuff. I have been coming to this wiki for at leat three years, and I'm a big fan of the Powerpuff Girls since I was 6, and I still am today. This wiki is starting to confuse me. These Wikia contributors still continue to post untrue and obscene, even negative stuff about the Powerpuff Girls just to make other users in your talk list forget who Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup are. And now they're creating new pages of the same name and article. And they're doing it to confuse us even me. They're scaring me into swearing off the Powerpuff Girls, and I dont want to. I can't stand this any longer, because I've been editing articles on this wiki for a while and not posting up gobbledygook. I understand your rules, and I followed them; no nonsense is to be put on the wiki. Can you please make this stop?! Zoren.pierce15 07:48, November 16, 2011 (UTC) THOSE WIKIA CONTRIBUTORS! A wiki contributor edited Blossom's likes and added electropop music. ''I don't know what to do about it. Can you help?--''Jade, Fairy of Technology-Saving the day 23:16, November 18, 2011 (UTC) I agree with big time Amyrosegirl12. Those wiki contributors have gone too far with their vandalization of Blossom's page. Can you help stop the vandalism?--''20:03, 24, '' Hello again. I'm starting to feel very worried about Blossom's page. Can you please keep it from being ruined by any vandals? Please Help!-- Zoren.pierce15 14:03 ''November 25 ''2011 (UTC) I'm afraid. Really afraid. A wikia contributor said that there was a sequel to the Powerpuf Girls Movie called The Powerpuff Girls Movie 2, which turned out to be a fake from GoAnimator.com. Although the contributor said that this is not a real movie, they said that Warner Home Video is planning to release the Powerpuff Girls Movie along with the two fake Powerpuff Girls Movies in one DVD Pack as a film saga. I looked everywhere on the internet for that and there was proof that Warner Home Video isn't even doing that. I looked on The Powerpuff Girls and Powerpuff Girls Movie articles on Wikipedia even Craig McCracken's article, and no one ever made the two fake Powerpuff Girls Movies from GoAnimate.com. I understand that it is not a real movie, but why does he or she have to lie and make it seem like it is real? Can you please tell me it's not true? Can you please let me know that?? Thanks.--Zoren.pierce15 02:16, December 4, 2011 (UTC) The new wikia contributor or vandal had a lot of nerve to make a terrible mockery of this wiki by posting such unture let alone inappropriate things about the Powerpuff Girls (characters) article Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup's articles, the Rowdyruff Boys article as well as the other characters' articles, even Craig McCracken's article. I've edited Blossom, Bubbles and Bubbles articles, as well as the Powerpuff Girls article and the Rowdyruff Boys article. Can anybody volunteer in editing the other articles and protect the articles I've edited and the other articles from being vandalized by any newcomers? Please help!-- Zoren.piece15 5:27 December 12, 2011, (UTC) I'm Stumped. {C Hello again, LDEJRuff. I don't want to rain on this new editor's parade, but does Sonic X have anything to do with the Powerpuff Girls excluding the references in Powerpuff Girls Z? I mean Sonic X is owned by Sega/Sonic Team, and the Powerpuff Girls is owned by Cartoon Network. I want to edit Buttercupr's like list but I don't want to get into trouble. Can you please resolve this? Thanks, --Zoren.pierce15, 25:50, November 18, 2011. (UTC) P.S. I re-edited Blossom's likes list. Hello..! It would appear as though there are a few pages that only exist for the purpose of vandalism. Here is one in particular I am sure you would probably like to know about. (For deletion) http://powerpuff.wikia.com/wiki/Stupid_PowderPoop_Shit Would you like me to report more as I find them? Thanks! Dopefish7590 07:13, December 2, 2011 (UTC) With all due respect, I strongly agree with the editor who fixed Bubbles's page. Besides, everything about the Powerpuff Girls must be kept canonical, but one of those wikia contributors didn't obey the rules about adding fanon only to the Powerpuff Girls Fanon Wiki Zoren.pierce15 01:18, December 3, 2011 (UTC) I don't understand... If the Powerpuff Girls is made in America, then why is there a new editor translanting all the articles in French? I wish I could change it back but I'm afraid they'll threaten me if I do. I just don't understand French very well. Can anyone do something? MrMen9C He is a sock puppet of Mr Curious and he deserves a range block on this wiki real quick before he vandalizes the wiki again.--Daipenmon 03:45, December 21, 2011 (UTC)